


Superboy and the Invisible Boy

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Car Accident, Major character death - Freeform, hallucinations???, its based off of Next to Normal, mention of alcohol but like for one second and no one was actually drinking, nothing too graphic but there is a description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: Mike and Ike were in a car accident but only Ike survived, and their mom refuses to admit she lost a child as Ike relives the events.





	Superboy and the Invisible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do something like this for the Jacobs siblings but I figured it would also work well for Mike and Ike! The title and loosely the fic is inspired by Next to Normal. Plus how could Ignore an appreciation day for my favorite set of twins?! (Even if this is super sad)

“Mom, god dammit he’s dead! Give it up! I’m here he’s not!” Ike yelled this at his mother but she didn’t seem to process a single thing he was saying. Mike was the twin she favored and when he was in a car accident, she refused to believe he wasn’t alive. She still set a plate for him at dinner, when it was Ike’s birthday she’d buy a second cake for Mike. She refused to grieve, refused to admit that their family went through a tragedy. They had tried every way to get her to see that he’s not alive, he’s not there anymore. The therapist were coming up with crazy treatments, electric shock therapy being one. Still, even when losing her memory she only remembered Mike. 

The death of Ike’s twin was not easy on him, and sometimes even he saw Mike in the corner of his eye. Mike had always been the ‘evil’ twin as their parents would say. If Mike and Ike were up to something it was because Mike had planned it. He was the one teacher’s always have to keep a close eye on. Well not have, no that was something they had to do in the past. Mike wouldn’t continue to make any atinics and get his brother into trouble. Mike was gone. 

There was a hole in Ike’s heart where his twin use to be. Their shared room still had his stuff since his mother insisted Mike still needed it. They were gaining dust though from going unused. Ike was always the quieter twin so he didn’t always have his mother’s attention, but now he didn’t have it all. The only time he did was when his mother would compare him to the imaginary version of Mike she was seeing. He had better grades, well that’s probably because he didn’t go to freaking school anymore. 

“Ike don’t talk that way about your brother! All of you are insisting he’s dead and I don’t know why but you’re only frustrating me and him!” His mother was yelling back at him, her whole heart in insisting her favorite son was alive. He was her superboy, even before dying. Ike knew grief was powerful but this was insane. Ike couldn’t help the tear running down his cheek.

“I wish I saw him like you do Mom, I really wish he was still at my side. I lost my twin, it’s time for you to realize you lost your son.” His voice was shaking as his mom burst into tears and ran downstairs, probably to go find ‘Mike’ and talk to him about how Ike refused to acknowledge him anymore. Little did she know she was the one not acknowledging him. 

Ike had been in the car accident, in fact he was the one driving. Maybe that’s why his mom ignored him more and more, because she knew he should be dead not Mike. Maybe she knew deep down that he was dead but it was easier to pretend he was alive then to blame Ike for the rest of his life. Ike could remember that night perfectly, they were having fun, it was all laughs. Then suddenly it was over, the laughing stopped, he was gone. That was the night he lost him, his best friend, his twin, his better half. That was also the night he lost his mother. So how could he ever forget it?

“Ike you could have gotten us killed!” Mike squealed with laughter and joy as Ike had whipped around the corner of the mountain at least thirty miles faster than the speed limit. No one else was on the road luckily, but they were still on a mountain side and could have easily went over the edge and crashed. Both mike and Ike were on a high from all the energy at the party. It had been at Miss Medda’s house Upstate. Jack had invited the whole gang, there were drinks but Ike had refused since he had to drive home. That somehow still didn’t change the events. The twins were driving back home a little earlier than everyone else since they promised their mom they’d be home before four am, and the drive was a few hours as it is. 

“Relax, I’m a great driver.” Famous last words, except they weren’t last words. They should have been. Ike’s turn around the mountain was too wide and they fell off, the car tumbling and flipping to the point where it resembled car crashes in cartoons. They were both screaming but no noise came out. The airbags deployed and the roof of the car was indented in several places. Ike felt glass cutting into his arm, his leg was bent at a painful angle, the airbag definitely broke his nose too, but all he could think about was Mike. Davey had once called the passenger’s seat the Throne of Death when he missed shotgun, since according to him that was the seat that most people died in in a car crash. Once they stopped flipping and landed next to a lake, Ike was still conscious and could barely turn his head to see his brother.

“Mike! Mike! Wake up! Mike! Shit!” He screamed until his throat was raw and he could hear sirens and possibly a helicopter in the distance as people tried to get down to them. Mike didn’t respond though, he was unconscious with blood running down his temple, his shoulder looked out of place and his head was leaning against shards of glass. Fear was pulling at his heart as tears streamed down his face, stinging a cut on his lip.

“Mike this isn’t funny! Stop playing! You got me! I’m pranked! Wake up!” The car had been on its side so when the door opened above him he saw a large man wearing some sort of uniform. He was asking questions but all Ike could do was cry and yell about how his brother wasn’t okay. The man pulled Ike out of the car, having to cut the airbag to do so. Some more glass cut him but by now he couldn’t feel anything. He didn’t want to be separated from Mike, he had to see his brother’s goofy grin again after a prank. He was placed on a stretcher as he saw several people turn the car over and pull Mike out. 

“Male Teenager, Maybe seventeen, no pulse!” All the people around him suddenly sped up, everything went blurry. No pulse. He was pretty sure a pulse meant someone was alive, and Mike didn’t have one. The last time he saw his twin’s face was as they ran him to the ambulance, then everything went dark. 

Ike sat on his bed as he recalled the memory, now violently sobbing. He’s not here and here never will be again. The shaking didn’t stop as he looked at a photo on his phone of him and Mike at the party. Everyone was grinning widely and having a good time. Why did that have to end? Why did he have to make those quick wide turns? Why didn’t he stop when Mike told him to?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to hate myself for writting so much in a span of three days,, but anyway I hope you enjoyed!! There’s not enough content for these boys!


End file.
